Nameless
by VAMPIRE-DRAGON
Summary: Draco auror, sent to sunnyhell to help slayer defeat mayor please rr


Nameless

Disclaimer: Own nothing except the plot!

Chapter 1.

"Tell me why we are here again Malfoy" Hermione Granger said glaring at him "I told you granger, Potter, Weasely, you listen to, we are here to help the slayer stop an ascension happening" Draco Malfoy said to the three Aurors in front of him "yes we understand that but why does it have to be with you" she said the last part with disgust "because I am the best Auror the ministry has" he said with a smirk.

"This place gives me the creeps" Ron said as he looked around "maybe that's because it's a cemetery and it's Dark" Harry said "and they call you Gryffindor's" Draco tutted to himself just as a vampire jumped out from behind a gravestone Draco simply shoved his wand through it's heart and watched it turn to dust "wicked" Ron said and smiled.

"'B' do you know how they are?" Faith said and pointed to the group of four people "no but they are about to get attacked better save Th…" Buffy started but then stood in awe as the blond man whipped out a piece of wood and shoved it through the vampires heart "wicked" she heard the red head say "let's sneak up on them" Faith said "alright they must be demons nobody can move as fast as the blond did" they jumped out on them but as soon as they saw the fighting stance the blond and black haired men were standing they knew they were professionals "I'm on the blond" Draco said to Harry as he shoved his foot into Buffy's chest she flew right into a gravestone with just enough time to swerve his foot round and kick Faith in the back as she gave Harry a powerful uppercut and she collapsed on the ground just as Buffy was getting up "your good" she said spitting blood out her mouth "ok then what demon are you?" Buffy said "were not demons" Draco said "you are the slayers aren't you?" "How do you know?" Buffy said inching closer "we…" Draco shoved his foot in Buffy's face knocking her out "have ways" he finished.

"Yes hello, what can I do for you" a women said standing at the doorway "are you the slayers mother" Draco said "w-w-what do you mean slayer?" the women said looking nervous stepping further back from the door and suddenly whipped out a cross and screeched "stay back demon" Draco simply smacked the cross out her hand and growled "we have come here to help the slayers to stop the mayor" "oh OK" Joyce said and looked down in embarrassment "so where should we put them" indicating to the two unconscious body's now floating behind him "em…em…put them over there" she muttered and took a seat and sat on it "**enervate**" Hermione said and pointed her wand at the two slayers "what, where are we?" Faith said and started to stand up but Harry put his foot on her chest "no here us out first" said Ron "we've come here to help" "help we don't need help" Buffy said "we'll you obviously do because Draco here took you both out" Hermione said pointing to Draco who was looking at a couple of books "are you ready to continue patrol" Draco said and picked up and an axe "you three stay here" he said indicating to Hermione, Ron and Harry "and keep brunette slayer company Blondie you're with me" Draco said with such a great air authority Buffy didn't even argue.

"So slayer do you have anybody else in your little group?" Draco asked while slicing the head of three vamps who were trying to surround him as Buffy staked one who picked her out "yeh my two best friends in the whole world Xander and Willow" Buffy replied while staking a vampire who was sneaking up on her as Draco snapped the head of the vamp that tried to punch him "and of course your watcher Giles, my dad had once known in his dark arts stage" Draco said while sitting on the headstone watching Buffy stake the last vampire "so what's with you and the mad strength and agility, come on, you took down two slayers and you aren't even a demon, there must be some spell on you?" Buffy questioned sitting next to Draco "no. My dad trained me since I was five" Buffy looked at him shocked "I'm also very good with wandless magicx" as he pointed hand at a group of vampires and a burst of sunlight shot out of his hand and dusted the lot of them "why didn't you do that to the rest of them?" Buffy said annoyed "well it takes a bit of concentration so I can't do it when I'm being attacked, can I?" "No, suppose not".

"So who's the hottie?" Faith asked Hermione as soon as Draco and Buffy left to patrol "well he's called Draco" said Hermione with a dreamy look in her eyes "he better not have a thing for blonds" faith replied "no brunettes and red heads" Hermione said remembering that incident with Ginny and her and blushed "so think he'd be interested in me?" "Hell yeh" said Hermione noticing faith brighten considerably.


End file.
